Deseo de cercanía
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Timmy no ha aprendido que desear cambiar su cuerpo le trae problemas, jamas aprende... Yuri


La desesperación por estar cerca de Trixie, le obligo ha volver a ser Timantha. Era tan divertido estar junto ha ella, pero… cuando volvía a ser Timmy he intentaba acercarse ha Trixie, sólo conseguía rechazo. Era insoportable no poder estar cerca de ella como cuando se transformaba. Deseaba tanto que lo notara. Creyó que con "ayuda" de Timanta podría lograrlo. Cuando las vacaciones estaban cerca, Timantha le insinuó sutilmente a Trixie que ella no tendría ningún lugar a donde ir para vacaciones. Trixie se alegró de oír eso, pues tenia la oportunidad de invitar a Timantha ha estar con ella durante ese tiempo. Invitación que Thimantha aceptó encantada. Y desde el primer día junta, Timmy buscó el momento indicado para poner en marcha sus planes, momento que se presentó cuando veían una película en el salón de belleza. Siendo lo más casual posible, le preguntó a Trixie si alguien le gustaba. Trixie lo pensó unos momentos.

-No, no hay nadie que me interese- contestó con calma.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué opinas de un chico como… Timmy Turner?

-Esa es una pregunta rara. ¿Tú que piensas de él?

-…Yo creo que es simpático, amigable, un gran partido y… eeeh…Adora los comics.

-Mmm…

-¿No piensas lo mismo?

-Nunca he tenido que tomarlo en cuenta, así que no se que decirte-contestó pensativa.

-¡Oh!

Eso parecía ser un buen comienzo, si seguía hablando bien de si mismo Trixie lo notaria, y entonces podría ser suya. Se pasó el resto de las vacaciones haciendo comentarios sobre él a Trixie. Su amiga le escuchó con calma al principió, pasado el tiempo, le preguntó a Timantha si acaso le gustaba Timmy, él negó, después de esa pregunta, Trixie parecía un poco chocada cada vez que le mencionaba a Timy, de choqueada pasó harta…Y finalmente furiosa.

-¡No Timantha, no me interesa en lo más mínimo Timmy tonto, es más, creo que lo odio!¡¿Por favor podrías dejar de hablar de él?-Gritó alcanzando el limite.

-Pero…

Timmy recibió la noticia bastante mal. Comenzó a llorar. Trixie se olvidó de su enojo al creer que lastimo a su amiga.

-Lo siento cariño, no quería que… -abrazó a Timantha-…Sólo. Olvidémonos de esto ¿Sí?

Timantha le regreso el abrazo aun sollozando.

-Bien.

Sus últimos días juntas, Trixie procuró que Timantha se la pasara bien, y no volver a alterarla.

Timmy estuvo bastante tranquilo, y llegó a pasarla bien de nuevo…cuando no pensaba mucho en que Trixie lo odiaba.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Timmy fingió ir a la esquina para que sus padres fueran por ella; prometió a Trixie que se encontrarían en el centro comercial, cuando al fin se vio solo, suspiró agotado. Sus padrinos aparecieron.

-¿Qué pasa Timmy?-Preguntó Wanda.

-Nada, estoy bien…lo estaré…-suspiró-Bueno, Tiempo de ir a casa a lamerse la herida.

-¡Bien dicho chico!-Animó Cosmo.

-Deseó volver a ser un chico.-Pidió Timmy.

Las brillantes varitas se levantaron para cumplir el deseo. Pero el ruido de deseo denegado se hizo presente, y las varitas se vinieron abajo, para sorpresa de los tres.

-No podemos transformarte- dijo Cosmo,.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- Exigió saber Timmy.

El libro de reglas hizo aparición para indicar los motivos para impedir el deseo

-Bueno Timmy, aquí dice que nuestra magia… ¿No puede interferir con el amor verdadero?-dijo Wanda.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi deseo?... ¡Ay no!

-Parece que alguien se ha enamorado de Timantha. Mientras la ame, no podemos regresarte a la normalidad.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-…

-Seguro es un error. ¡Miren! Deseo volver a ser un Chico.-Las varitas fallaron-¡Deseo ser un niño!-Las varitas fallaron-¡Deseo volver a la normalidad!-Las varitas fallaron…

Continuaron así durante horas, provocando una gran explosión que trajo consigo a Jurgen.

-¡Turner!-Gritó.-Deja de pedir deseos contra el reglamento! …¡¿!?-Observo a Timantha confundido.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que me equivoque-Desapareció, y reapareció en dos explosiones-¡Turner!... ¿Qué, de nuevo?-Dos explosiones después… ¡Turner! ¿?

-¡Yo soy Timmy!-Dijo ya arto de la situación.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Cuál es tu tonto plan?

-¡No planeo nada! Algo esta mal con las reglas.

-Tonterías, las reglas están bien.

-¡Mira! ¡Deseo ser un chico!

Las varitas fallaron. Jurgen leyó el reglamento.

-Según esto, nuestra magia no puede interferir con el amor verdadero. ¡Ja! ¡Felicidades! Alguien te ama como eres.

-Pero este no soy yo.

-No es mi problema, sólo deja de pedir ese deseo hasta que lo resuelvas. O te quitare a tus padrinos.

Otra explosión.

ɸ

Gracias a la magia, Timmy pudo hacerse pasar por el mismo. Usaba un disfraz que consistía de una peluca con gorra, sus ropas, y un aparatejo para cambiar su voz, que estaba dentro de la gorra… Sus padres fueron fáciles de engañar. Parecía que las cosas irían bien… hasta que regresó a la escuela. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de entrar, pues cuando cruzaba las puertas, Tumba fría lo atrapó en un saco, y lo llevó en su camioneta para desaparecerlo; no sin antes sacarlo para intimidarlo. La gorra se le cayó en la brusquedad del asunto, revelándole como Timantha.

-Espera un momento.-Tumba llena sacó una foto de su mano cambiante-Tú eres Timantha.

-Eeh, sí.

-Cielos, ese chico Turner en verdad que es terrible persona para hacerte esto, niña. Bueno, supongo que mi cliente se enojara sin no te devuelvo.-Regresó a Timantha a la escuela.-Listo. Y aléjate de ese chico Turner.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Unas ardillas rosada y verde fueron a su lado.-Chicos Tumba fría esta tras de mí. Deseo la solución más practica posible. Un puf después la directora apareció frente a Timantha.

-Tú debes ser la nueva alumna, date prisa o llegaras tarde a clase. -La directora la llevó a su salón.-Tu maestro será el señor Crocker, bien es todo.

Timantha se presentó en su "nueva "clase, para alegría de Trixie, que no pudo esperar a reunirse con ella para pasar el tiempo.

Aunque Timmy gustaba de la única cosa buena que pasaba desde que quedo atrapada como Timantha, aun tenía la preocupación de la persona que le amaba y le condenaba a su actual estado; su semblante era un poco distante. Trixie lo notó.

-Timantha, amiga. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy metida en un problema molesto-suspiró.

-¿De que se trata?-Dijo Trixie con toda la intención de ofrecer su ayuda.

-Le gustó a un chico, y eso me trae problemas.

-Oh…¿Quién es él?

-No lo se, eso complica todo.

-¿Qué arias una vez que descubras de quien se trata?

-Hacer que deje de amarme.

-Mmm. Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

-¿A sí?

-Claro, conozco un buen localizador que te ayudara.

-¡¿Enserió?!

-¡Claro!

ɸ

Rencontrarse tan pronto con Tumba fria fue incomodo para ambos. Pero fingieron no conocerse. Fuera de eso, contratarlo para que investigara quien era el niño que se interesaba por Timantha, fue fácil. Poco después, Timmy desearía ayuda mágica para acelerar la investigación. Consiguió un aparato que revelaba cuando un chico sentía interés romántico por ella… Transcurrieron dos semanas de investigación. En las cuales disfrutó de la continua compañía de Trixie. Fue durante la salida de la escuela, cuando Tumba llena trajo un saco con A.J dentro. Timmy sintió un poco de culpa por tener que usar los métodos de Vikie para convertir el amor de A.J en terror. Cuando la maquina dejo de reaccionar. Timmy se sintió aliviado de que todo terminara.

Apenas pudo estar con sus padrinos, en el cuarto de Trixie, volvió a desear ser un chico. La magia resplandeció, y entonces… las varias se vinieron abajo

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Timmy molesto.

-Lo siento cariño, aun hay alguien que esta enamorado de ti- dijo Wanda.

-Lo siento cariño, aun hay alguien enamorado de ti-dijo Wanda

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

-Que mala suerte Timmy, ojala pudiera desear saber quien esta enamorado de ti-agregó Cosmo.

Después de un momento de silencio incomodo, Timmy golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano.

-…Deseo saber quien esta enamorado de mi…

Un sobre apareció ante Timmy, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, Trixie la abordo.

-Timantha…¿Podemos hablar?

-Eh, claro. ¿Qué sucede Trixie?

-Bueno, he estado pensando en todo este asunto del chico al que le gustas. Me he dado cuenta de algo importante-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado, y le tomaba de la mano. Notó que Trixie se sonrojaba un poco.-Tranquila-le animó-No estés nerviosa.

-Bueno, es que yo…

-¿Sí?

-Tú…

-…

Trixie besó a Timanha en la mejilla, causando que sintiera cosquillas. Timantha rió.

-Oye Trixie, calmate ¿Qué se su..jajaja- Trixie le había dado otro beso- Para, me haces cosquillas… ¡! Sin aviso alguno, Trixie unía los labios de ambas, desconectando sus sentidos. Tras flotar de emoción por unos segundos, los sistemas de Timantha se apagaron.

Timantha despertó. Estaba sola, en la cama de Trixie.

-¿Qué pasó?-Su mente se encontraba aturdida, tratando de recordar lo ultimo que hizo…un sobre.-¡El sobre que revelaba quien era el culpable de estar atrapado en ese cuerpo! Abrió el sobre, extrayendo una tarjeta con diseño de respuesta de los programas de pregunta.

"Trixie Tang"

Timantha parpadeó, le dio la vuelta a la tarja, pero no encontró nada. Los recuerdos de lo último que hizo volvieron al fin a su mente. Entonces se colapso otra vez.

ɸ

-¿Por qué acabó todo así? Preguntaba Timantha a sus padrinos.

-No lo se cariño, pero hey, ahora sabes que debes despechar a Trixie para que vulvas a la normalidad-dijo Wanda no siendo de utilidad.

Timantha suspiró. ¿Cómo se supone que haría pedazos el corazón de Trixie, y podría seguir siendo su amiga después?…¡Qué asco!

No había visto a Trixie desde que la beso por sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces? echó una mirada al reloj en la pared. Las 8:00. Según sus cálculos llevaba seis horas apagada. Salió de la cama, en busca de Trixie. LA encontró apenas abrió las puertas de la habitación; estaba recostada contra la puerta, y calló al suelo. Se incorporó con presura.

-¡Timantha! Buenos días. ¿Te sisntes mejor?

-Sí.

-Que bueno, llevas un día sabía que hacer, y me dormí esperando que despertaras.

-¡Oh!... Espera…¿Cuanto tiempo me desmaye?

-Alrededor de dieciséis horas.

-¿Estuviste esperando todo ese tiempo?

-Fue mi culpa que terminaras así.

El ambiente de ligera cordialidad de pronto se tornaba tenso.

-…Trix…

-Timantha-Interrumpió Sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-…Ok.

Después de meditar las palabras que quería usar, y enredar todo en una maraña de complejas interlocuciones. Trixie se confesó.

-Me gustas Timantha.

-…

-¡Y se que puede ser extraño, o incomodo para ti, pero eres muy especial para mi; no es algo que pueda controlar! Ya no más. ¡Pero tenia pensado decírtelo antes de besarte! Así que perdón por eso.

-…

-Tal vez a ti no te guste de esa forma, y esta bien… pero por favor-en ese momento sus ojos se humedecieron.-¡No dejes de ser mi amiga!-Se desplomó de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar.-Se que puede ser incomodo, y siempre sabrás lo que siento. Quien te diga que pude convivir sin que eso le afecte es un maldito mentiroso. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Entenderé si estas molesta, aceptaré si quieres espacio…Pagaré la penitencia que quieras, y aceptaré que no quieras verme. Pero por favor, te suplico que cuando todo eso haya pasado podamos fingir que todo esta bien…Podamos decir que aun somos amigas-El llanto la domino por completo, no podía articular más palabras.

No existía un momento más perfecto para destruir a una persona. Trixie se mostraba indefensa, y en su mayor estado de vulnerabilidad, ofreciendo su corazón en las manos, listo para ser brutalmente apuñalado una y otra vez sin misericordia. ¡Era perfecto, regresar a la normalidad ya era un hecho!

Sin complicaciones…

-Trixie…yo…-Observó que la mencionada se paralizaba al escuchar su nombre. Desvió su vista a una venta para ver a Cosmo y Wanda dándole ánimos-…Tú a mí….La tomó de los hombros, encarándola. Lo que iba a hacer tenia que ser de esa manera.-Tú a mi… Fue el turno de Timantha de darle un suave beso a Trixie en los labios. Demasiado gentil, lleno de extraña esperanza, casi irreal… Ambas se separaron confundidas.

-¿Timantha?- pudo susurrar Trixie, antes de recibir otro beso.

Repitieron la escena otras cinco veces antes de poder proseguir. Timantha por fin pudo hablar.

-Tu me gustas Trixie, me has gustado desde que te conocí, no hay forma de que rechacé tus sentimientos. No cuando tú eres tan especial para mí. Soy inmensamente feliz de que ambas compartamos las mismas intenciones…¡Te amo tanto!¡Se mi novia!

-Tim…

Timantha volvió a silenciar a Trixie con sus labios; se separaron con agitación.

-¿Quieres?

-Mhmm-asintió Trixie cerrando los ojos con alegría.

ɸ

-¡¿Qué rayos pasó haya?!-Gritó Wanda a Timantha.

-¡No lo se!

-Esta bien cielo, ya habrá otras oportunidades para que les rompas el corazón.

-Sí, sobre eso…No estoy segura de querer romperle el corazón…

-¡Timmy!¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Sí.

-¡Pero Timmy!

-Timmy esta muerto, sólo queda Timantha…

-…

-¡¿Qué?!

Y Timantha y Trixie permanecieron juntas.

* * *

ɸ

* * *

Declaración: Es todo lo que entregare ha esta rama del entretenimiento humano. Espero os haya gustado…


End file.
